


Little Brother

by Anonymous



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: 1970s, Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Come as Lube, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, blowjob, brother kink, caught masturbating, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kevin shouldn’t have left his mags in such an obvious place, it was like he was asking for Bill to find them.... only Bill isn’t really interested in the girls on the spreadsheet.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend. Hope you like it, Babygirl. 
> 
> Kevin-19  
> Bill-16  
> Maureen-14? (She’s barely mentioned but I figured I’d include it)

With their parents away on a fancy vacation weekend their mom won for best sales of the month. Maureen has gone to a weekend space camp with her friend Loraine. Kevin was off getting high with his collage buddies—it was a shock for everyone when he was accepted. Bill was left at the house alone. So naturally he had decided to use his newfound freedom to search through his family’s shit. 

 

Maureen, of course, had absolutely nothing special. He nicked a pack of gum from her purse and dug through her school bag picking out all the loose change and pocketing it so he could buy a candy bar later. He picked a cigarette from the half empty pack in his dad’s old jacket. Quickly deciding against going through his moms shit purely because she’d already spotted him and Kev a couple of tens for pizza. 

 

Finally he trekked over to their room sliding the reefer between his lips and striking a match to light it up as he bumped the door opened with his hip. Flicking through the milk crate of Kevin’s records, he decided on a Pink Floyd album his ex bought him on valentines and slid it on the wheel dropping the needle at the edge. He slid their widow opened a crack and flicked off his first mound of ashes as _In the Flesh?_ started up. 

 

Sliding his fingers along Kevin’s side of the closet he stopped to scratch his fingers across the denim vest that the older boy used to wear constantly. Chewing the butt of his cigarette, he snatches the vest from the wire hanger and shrugs it on. Breathing out a puff of white, he sets the half out smoke on the windowsill and slumps down on the other teen’s bed. 

 

Turning his head he spots a corner of a magazine and snatches it from under the pillow and one of his eyebrows quirks up. Flicking through the slightly crinkled pages, he leans far enough to swipe the cigarette and pull in the last huff before flicking it out the window. Bill kicks the window shut before leaning back on his brother’s bed and flicking through the thin pages until he stops at a spread with a blonde fingering a brunette. 

 

Flicking the the button on his jeans, he pushed the waistband of his boxers down and palmed his dick tracing the curves of the blonde’s tits with his eyes. Groaning he tossed the mag aside and tilted his head back closing his eyes. Blonde hair got shorter and the curves turned to muscle in his mindseye. Yeah Vic was good. He started to harden under his palm and he sighed, “I’m going to hell aren’t I?”

 

Bill hums and runs his tongue over his palm before moving to wrap his fist around his dick. A soft moan escapes his lips as the image of Vic pressing him down into the mattress. Wrinkling up his nose at the thought of a mustache against his lips, he turns his head and tries to think of the older man without his signature facial hair. Breathing in he shudders as the scent of denim, weed, and cheap cologne. He's squeezing his hand tighter and twisting his wrist as he uses his other hand to press the fur lining of the vest against his nose.

 

Bill moans slightly louder than before flicking his finger over his tip as he drags his bottom lip between his teeth. The image of their neighbor hovering over him begins to change, blond hair becoming chocolate colored and bulging muscles thinning down to wiry ones. He gasps out Kevin’s name when he cums over his fist and sags against the slightly lumpy mattress groaning, “Yeah, I’m definitely going to hell”.

 

A familiar chuckle has him looking up so fast he might get whiplash and if he wasn’t panting before he’s Goddamn breathless now. Kevin’s leaned against their doorway with a half-smoked roach in the corner of his mouth, guitar strap strung over his shoulder, and thumbs jammed in the front pockets of his jeans. The brunet leans over slightly to set his instrument down against the dresser with the missing handle and he drops the doubie in the to-go lid on top as he walks towards his bed  

 

“Don’t stop on my account,” he runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he stops between the ginger’s spread legs, “Wearing my old vest and jerking it to Pink Floyd. Every guy’s wet dream, little brother”.

 

Bill thinks for a second that Kevin might be making fun of him and he tries to ignore the way he can feel his cock hardening again under the older boy’s intense stare. He unfreezes and lets go of his hold on himself hoping to back into the wall so far he disappears when the other teen’s fingers fist into his tee. He flinched clenching his eyes back shut so he doesn’t have to see the fist flying towards him when he feels surprisingly soft lip against his ear, “I want everything off except my vest _now_ , Bill”.

 

Gasping the red head nods and shuffles his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off before tossing the shirt and shrugging the denim back over his shoulders. Kevin laughs quietly and drags two of his fingers through the cum splattered over his hand and stomach before grasping his hip and hoisting him up so their chest to chest. In a move so smooth Bill almost can’t believe it the elder teen has him straddling his legs as he leans against the wall. 

 

A wet finger trails along his ass and rubs over his hole making him clench in instinct only for lips to slot together with his own. Almost immediately his eyes fall closed and he leans into the kiss bringing a hand up to pull it through his brother’s hair. Kevin hums against his lips and a finger presses into him causing him to gasp giving way to an invading tongue. 

 

Bill doesn’t even bother fighting for dominance and instead chooses to suck gently at the other boy’s tongue as he drops a hand to pull Kev out of his jeans. Palming the length in his hand, he pushes back with a soft gasp as another finger joins the first. Kevin draws back and grins at him nipping his bottom lip with his teeth, “Need you to use this pretty mouth and get me nice and wet for you, little bro”.

 

He moans and nods quickly moving so that the fingers inside him can still pump and scissor his hole as he drops his head to lick over the other boy’s slit. Dragging his tongue up the underside of Kevin’s cock he involuntary clenches around the probing digits as they brush against something inside him. He looks up at his brother through his lashes as he presses opened mouth kisses along his length, “Do it again, _please_ , do it again”.

 

The brown eyed boy chuckles and presses his fingers into that spot again just as the ginger slides his head between his lips. The moan around his cock makes him groan in turn and he finally adds a third finger as more of a courtesy than anything else. Using his free hand he brushes crimson locks out of the smaller male’s face, “You want me inside you, Bill?”

 

He moans around the cock in his mouth again as a guitar calloused thumb brushes across his cheek causing him to connect eyes with his older brother. The other teen lifts his mouth from his length and leans down to press quick, sloppy kisses to his lips before pulling away with a soft chuckle, “Get up here and ride me then, Bill”.

 

Kevin pulls him back up into his lap and he can’t resist grinding back against the collage student’s dick as he’s yanked into another fierce kiss. A hand is warm against his hip as it grips tightly to maneuver him backwards and he lets out a breathy sound as the tip of his brother’s cock presses into him. He can’t resist pushing back with a sharp groan as he presses the entire length into him. 

 

Laughing quietly, the older male settles a hand on his other hip and begins running his mouth over the side of his throat. He stops at the base of the other’s neck to lavish the skin with his tongue and teeth while sucking small hickys into the milky white canvas, “So good for me, little brother”.

 

The sound of that god awful word has Bill groaning in arousal and lifting himself just so he can slide back down the girth inside him. One of his hands comes up to drag through chocolate colored locks and the other patches onto a surprisingly broad shoulder for leverage as he pulls himself up and shoves himself back down again. The hands gripping his hips tighten almost bruisingly and help to lift and set him back down as Kevin sucks a wicked bruise into his collarbone just beside where the vest stops covering. 

 

His brother’s dick brushes against that spot inside him and he shudders. A symphony of soft moans and slick skin blends into Pink Floyd as _Another_ _Brick_ _in the Wall_ ends and the next song starts up. Bill grips Kevin’s shoulder tighter and pleas for release fall from his lips like worship. 

 

The older boy laughs breathily and mives one hand to wrap around the other teen’s dick so that he can jerk him quickly. The ginger comes with a shout tightening on his older brother’s cock as he’s filled with the other boy’s cum. Kevin leans back against his pillows and Bill slumps against his chest. Their both panting heavily and the younger’s fingers are fisted in a death grip in the fabric of his older brother’s shirt. 

 

A hot hand slides up underneath the denim vest to scratch soothingly into pale skin, “I’ve got you, little brother. I've got you”.

 

Placing soft pecks at the bottom of the brown eyed boy’s neck where he can reach he shuts his eyes, “I know...thanks, big bro”.


End file.
